1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is one disclosing a method of adjusting a liquid droplet repeatedly discharged in order to discharge it as the liquid droplet of a shape uniform at every discharge or a quantity of good accuracy and a method of discharging the droplet, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior arts in which the liquid droplet is delivered by the fact that a plunger closely slides along an inner face of a tubular member, there is one in which the plunger whose tip face closely contacts with a liquid material is forwardly advanced at high speed and the liquid material is discharged by applying an inertial force to the liquid material by subsequently abruptly stopping a means for driving the plunger (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Number 2002-301239). Further, there is one in which the plunger is provided in a liquid feed passage communicating a nozzle discharging the liquid material with a storage part storing the liquid material (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-126750 Gazette).
The above prior art references disclosed a technique for separating the liquid material from the nozzle before the liquid material is adhered to a body, such as a work, to be coated and a technique effective for delivering one liquid material to discharge, but have not been ones disclosing a method for improving a quantity accuracy at every time when the liquid droplet is repeatedly discharged. In the prior arts, there are the fact that two or more liquid droplets are discharged from the nozzle in one plunger operation for discharging the liquid material and the fact that no liquid droplet is discharged, so that a further improvement in the discharge quantity accuracy at every discharge has been desired.